Such a Beautiful Night
by 70ftofhair
Summary: Sam's not one for dumb ideas, but it's Otto's 21st birthday and they're partying up in Vegas. It's time to live a little.


Such a Beautiful Night

Summary: Sam's not one for dumb ideas, but it's Otto's 21st birthday and they're partying up in Vegas. It's time to live a little.

Author's Note: The third installment of the One and Only Series… I guess. All my stories are connected so far. So if you read the first part, this is before Trish died. Just so you know. If you didn't my first story, Trish dies. This story in particular is more focused on Sam. You know, it's weird. Because I'm a girl, but I've only been writing my stories in the guy's point of view. Maybe I'll write a Reggie fic sometime after this one.

* * *

"21! 21! 21!" Otto chanted as he, me, Twister, and Trent took a shot of Jägermeister. The four of us, along with the girls took a weekend trip to celebrate Otto's 21st birthday. Otto got us the Playboy suite in the Palms. There were four rooms, one for each couple. Otto of course invited Trish. Twister and Reggie were together. Clio and Trent had a thing so they shared a room. At first, Otto didn't want Trent to come because of his history with Trish, but eventually Clio wore him down. Then Sherry and I shared a room.

"One more shot!" Twister yelled as he poured the four of us another shot of Jäger. The four of us were pre-gaming before we went out. It was Saturday night and it was officially Otto's birthday. We sat in the stools at the wet bar. Otto wore a white-striped black shirt with black pants. Twister wore a dark blue button up shirt and black pants. Trent wore a dark red shirt and khaki pants. I myself rocked a white button up shirt and dark blue pants.

"Amen to that." Trent said as he took his shot.

"Thanks for inviting me Otto." He said in his accent. Otto showed contempt in his eyes, but nodded.

"Don't you guys think we've pre-gamed enough?" I said after taking my shot. It had to be our third shot in an hour, and that's just the Jäger. I don't even remember how much vodka and patron we had already.

"God squid, live a little. It's my birthday!" Otto said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah man, come on. It's one weekend." Twister said also putting his arm around my shoulder. Trent poured us another round. I sighed.

"Fine, you got me." I took my shot and then Otto's, Twister's and Trent's.

"Just don't call me Squid."

"Deal." The three of us whoogied while Trent got out more shot glasses.

"Ooooh boys." I heard Clio's voice. We turned to the door to the Clio and Trent's room where the girls were getting ready in. My jaw dropped and I'm sure the guys did too. I think Trent whistled. I looked at Clio first, because she called us out. She was wearing a one-shoulder, red sequined dress. Her hair was in curls and off to the side. She wore black, caged (as Sherry would call them) high heels. Then I turned to see Trish. She was wearing a simple black strapless dress with sequin stripes. Her hair was tied up and braided down. She too wore slightly different black heels. I switched and turned my attention to Reggie. She wore a tight one long sleeved arm dress. The shoulder with the sleeve had this star-shaped designed with sequins. (I'm guessing the girls were liking sequins tonight). Her purple hair was straightened and she had a big white flower clip in her hair. She wore bright red heels.

Then there was my girl. Ah, the beautiful Sherry Chin. She was the prettiest girl in all of Ocean Shores with her short blonde hair and her perfect crystal blue eyes. We've been together since our freshmen year of high school. Now almost eight years later, we're still together. We didn't do PDA or use labels for our relationship. We were more than friends, way more than friends. If you catch my drift.

She smirked at me. She wore a one shoulder white dress with thin strap. On the hem, there was rainbow color sequins swirly-design. The dressed stopped mid thigh. She also straightened her blonde hair. She wore light make-up, but I noticed her eye shadow was mostly bright blue like her eyes. Her heels were purple. Damn, she looked beyond hot.

"Pick your mouths up." Reggie winked.

"Those shots for us?" Trish asked. The girls walked over to us.

"Yeah. You guys needa catch up." I handed Sherry her glass and she licked her lips. Everyone took their glass and raised it up.

"For Otto!" Clio cried out.

"Otto!" We responded as we downed the drink. Afterwards, the girls took another shop and we headed towards the lobby. Reggie met up with the concierge and they called our limo. Once inside the limo, we all drank some champagne and headed towards Caesar's Palace for dinner. After we ate we headed to MGM to gamble for bit and then to Luxor to hit the first club of the night.

_**It's a beautiful night,**__**  
**__**We're looking for something dumb to do.**__**  
**__**Hey baby,**__**I think I wanna marry you.**_

As we waited in line to get in, I looked up and noticed how clear the sky was. Even in this brightly lit city, I could see some of the stars. It was a bit chilly, so Twister and Trent held their girls close while Otto and Trish were making out. I wrapped my arms around Sherry's waist from behind. Over the years, I grew a lot. I tower over my girl by five inches.

"A litte forward there Sammie?" Sherry giggled.

"It's a beautiful night." I said nonchalant.

"It is." She patted my hand. I bent down towards her ear.

"But not as beautiful as you."

"Oh god Sammie, you little corn ball." I chuckled.

"You could call me baby tonight."

"Get a room!" Twister said pushing on my shoulder.

"Fuck you man, not like you and Reggie aren't known for having sex in public." Did I just say that? Yes I did. Hahahahahaha. It was true though. They apparently made a list of places they want to have sex in, and they almost done it.

"Dude! Not cool." Trent, who had his arm around Clio's waist, laughed.

"It's true brah. You guys tend to hav—"

"Shut it Trent!" Reggie ordered. Trent shut his mouth, but Clio kept laughing.

"Dude, I don't need to know about my sister's sex life." Otto said pulling his face away from Trish. She shot Reggie a sympathetic glance.

"Hey! Aren't you Otto Rocket?" A club official cried as he walking by.

"Why yes, yes I am." Otto put his arm around Trish's shoulder.

"Dude! I went to your last surf competition. Your last move was sick man!" He held his hand out and Otto smacked it.

"Thanks man. Hey you think you can help us out here?" The guy nodded and motion for us to get out of the line. He took us to the front of the line and took us inside to the VIP room.

"Sammie, that's Taylor Lautner!" Sherry said tugging on my arm. I rolled my eyes. Gross, a twilight minion.

"I'm hotter than that dog." Sherry shook her head.

"Werewolf, and of course you are baby." She looked towards the dance floor.

"Let's dance Sammie!" I took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor. The floor was packed and filled with sweaty people. I pulled Sherry facing me. I held her hips steady and swayed in rhythm with her. She pouted her face and sang along with the music. God, she's gorgeous. I bend forward and murmured into her ear.

"Let's get married tonight."

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**__**  
**__**Or is it this dancing juice?**__**  
**__**Who cares baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**_

It was over twelve years ago when my parents separated. Shortly after the separation, my mom and I moved to Ocean Shores. It wasn't like my dad didn't care about us, but he had his priorities wrong. He put his job before me and my mom. They were married for nine years and during which, she told me, he barely paid attention to her. He was married to his job not his wife. She separated from him and moved us. He protested at first, but in the end, he stopped protesting because he had work to be done.

The got officially divorced eight years ago. My dad never remarried nor dated. He stayed devoted to his work. He mentioned to me once that my mom was his only love. We think otherwise. He and mom were still friends, but when she first started dating Tito my dad went ballistic. I was 12 years old when my mom told me to come home straight after school. When I got home that day, Tito was there. They confessed their secret attraction to each other and admitted they had been on a few dates. It's not like I didn't like Tito, but the concept of them dating was weird. But slowly he started to change her for the better. She started to become less protective over me, not in a bad way. Tito had this way of soothing my mom. When they were together, she was just a calmer person. When he moved in years ago, I dropped the question when they were going to get married. With a small smile, they said they weren't. I was shocked, but they said they were too old and they were happy. They didn't need to label their relationship.

Sherry's parents were a different story. Her father abused her mom from the first night they got married. By the time Sherry was six and her brother was sixteen, their mom left them. She didn't see her for another four years. When she finally did return, she killed their father. She and her brother were left alone to fend for themselves. Her mom was sent to a mental institution while their father rotted in the ground. It was harsh reality for her when her brother became her primary caretaker. I didn't know who had it worse: Sherry who lost her parents at a young age, or Kent who suddenly became the legal guardian of a ten year old at twenty.

Sherry always tells me that she's happy she found me. I was safe, but I still excited her. I was dork, but she found my intellect sexy. I considered myself fat, but she said it was a sign of my strength. I wore thick glasses, but she said she thought they were sexier than my contacts. I was just what she needed. Her family life sucked, but she said one day she hoped to build a real family with me. I was amazing in her eyes. And that made me happy to know. But most of all, she says she just loves me. She loves me when we sit on the couch watching Harry Potter and eating ice cream. She loves me when I wipe out skating. She loves me when I avoid just so I could study. She loves me when I stay up to 3AM just to talk to her while I was at MIT.

The fact was I loved her just as much. She was pretty, intelligent, and hard-working. She had this natural beauty going on, for she couldn't always afford make-up because of her family situation. She'd go out wearing a basic tee and shorts. It was incredibly sexy. Plus, she was really smart. She almost gave me a run for my money for valedictorian, but I still got it. She didn't receive enough scholarship money to get into BU, her dream school. So she decided to attend Ocean Shores Community College to save money. She completed her years at OSCC and eventually joined me in Massachusetts.

Sherry Ann Chin was the most amazing girl I've ever met.

I want to marry her.

* * *

"What?" She yelled pulling back.

"Marry me!" I yelled back. She looked away from me for a second and reverted her eyes back onto mine.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough to know that I love you now and forever, let's fuckin' get married tonight!" She shook her head.

"No way Sam."

"Come on, let's just do it."

"No no no." She stalked off the dance floor.

"Baby wait!" She turned around and gave me a disgusted look. She kept walking on while glowering at me. We got to the couch where Twister was sitting as Reggie swaying with the music sat on his lap.

"Baby, come on." She smacked my shoulder and I immediately touched the spot she hit.

"Ow."

"Baby? You never call me baby."

"Of course I do, when we're in bed." She smacked me again.

"Ow! Geez, will you stop doing that?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Samuel Dullard?"

"Nothing! All I said is we should get married."

"Seriously, how much have you had to drink?"

"Just a few shots and champagne, but that was like hours ago!" She remained unconvinced.

"Does it matter? I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Give me one good reason I should marry you right now. Right this moment." A waitress passed by with some jello-shots. I instantly grabbed one for me and Sherry and ushered her to down it. Then we tossed the plastic cups on the side and I bought her into a kiss.

Our lips met, and I could taste the sweet cherry-flavored jello on her lips. I bought my tongue into her mouth. I cupped her face and slipped my hands around her back. Her hands grasped my shirt. I pulled the girl closer to me. Breathless, I pulled back and flashed a cheeky grin. Her eyes widen and threw her head back slightly. She sighed.

"I'm going to need more convincing than that."

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,**__**  
**__**No one will know,**__**come on girl.**__**  
**__**Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow,**__**  
**__**Shots of patron,**__**and it's on girl.**_

"Hey Sam! Sherry! Get a room!" An obviously drunk Twister yelled from where he and Reggie were sitting.

"Again Twist, like you should be talking." Sherry grabbed my hand and led us to sit on the couch. She whispered into Reggie's ear and the two of them got up and left. Twister stared at me.

"Dude, why'd Sherry steal my girl?"

"I asked Sherry to marry me."

"Whoa! I didn't know you guys were dating."

"Well not officially."

"That's cool man." I nodded.

"What up guys?" We turned our heads to see Otto, Trish, Clio and Trent standing in front of us.

"Where's Reg and Sher?" Trish asked looking from them.

"Bathroom, I think." I assumed. That was likely though.

"Ooohkay, let's go Clio." Trish grabbed Clio by the hand and walked away. Another waitress walked by and Otto got the four of us some shots of patron.

"What's up with them?" Trent asked downing his drank.

"I dunno, Sherry said something to Reggie and they bolted." Twister shrugged. He raised his glass and Otto and I clank ourselves against it. We took the shot.

"I asked Sherry to marry me." The three guys stared at me. Otto broke out to a smile.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?" Twister asked unbelieving. He was fuckin' trashed.

"Congrats dude! I didn't know you were dating Sherry." Man Otto and Twister were alike.

"Not officially." I repeated.

"So you guys gonna have a long engagement?" Trent injected. I shook my head.

"Nah, I was hoping we'd get married tonight." The three guys gaped at me.

"Like… get married here…?" Twister asked.

"In Vegas?"

"Isn't that a bit of a cliché mate?" I shrugged.

"It's not like we haven't thought about being together. Plus I have you guys and the girls. All we'd really need."

"What about Tito and your mom?"

"I don't think they'd mind. They're not huge fans of marriage anyways."

"It's my birthday! You can't steal my thunder kook."

"We'll get married after midnight. It's only a few hours away."

"You crazy mate."

"Seriously! I've been Reggie the longest and I'm not even sure if I'm ready to get married yet."

"Technically, Sherry and I have been together for seven years."

"Technicality squid." Otto scoffed.

"Whatever." I sighed.

"Where are you gonna get married anyways?" Twister inquired.

"Twist, there's tons of chapels around the city. I'm sure we'll find a place."

"Aren't weddings expensive?"

"Whatever, I don't care."

"How about a ring?"

"I'll buy one, there's a jewelry store in every hotel on the strip."

"Man, we shouldn't have given you so much alcohol."

"I'm not drunk! I love Sherry! I just want to marry her!" Otto and Twister looked at each other. I couldn't tell what they were thinking. Otto whispered in Twister's ears. Some days, I swear, they're gay lovers. Poor Reggie and Trish.

"So who'd you're best man be?" Oh god.

"Yeah who would it be?"

"Me right, Sam!" Twister threw his arm around me.

"But it's my birthday!" Otto also threw an arm around me. I rolled my eyes and push them off me.

"Trent, you wanna be my best man?" Trent looked completely shocked. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" Otto yelled.

"What about us, more importantly, me?" Twister exclaimed.

"Twist, you're going to be Otto's best man, while Otto's gonna be your best man. It would be unfair to pick one of you when Trent is just standing right there." I got up and faced Trent. I placed my hand on the taller boy.

"So whatcha say, be my best man?" Trent shifted his eyes to my hand to my face. He smiled.

"I haven't even said yes yet, and you're already deciding on a best man?" I transfer my gaze to my girl. She was standing off the side with Clio, Reggie and Trish. Obviously they had been watching this scene for a while.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**__**  
**__**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**__**  
**__**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**__**  
**__**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

I walked straight towards my girl and place my hands on her hips and pulled her body close to mine.

"You said yet. That must mean you're going say yes." She cocked her head to the side.

"I'm not sure."

"Don't say no."

"But what about our families?"

"Tito and my mom will be cool about it. My dad won't care, and Kent can't be mad because he eloped too."

"But… but…"

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't marry me." She opened her mouth but immediately shut it. She mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'none.'

"What was that Sherry?"

"I don't have a reason, but it's weird okay?"

"Elaborate."

"I thought you were against this whole marriage thang." I shook my head.

"I said I never wanted a wedding, but I wouldn't mind having a marriage with you. You know, spending the rest of lives together. Being with you forever, I don't mind that." She sighed and squeezed her cheeks.

"Okay. You got me." She beamed brightly up at me.

"What are you saying?"

"I'll marry you Sam!" She tiptoed and pulled me into a deep kiss. When we pulled away, the group stared at us.

"Well?" Trish questioned.

"You gonna marry the boy or what?" Trent asked putting his arm around Clio's shoulders. Sherry slipped her arms around my back and laid her head on my chest.

"Trish, you gonna be my maid of honor?" The girls squealed.

"Now we just gotta get a ring." I mused. Otto checked his watch.

"Well, we better get it soon. It's almost ten, I bet stores are gonna close soon. Let's blow this joint!" We all shuffled out and Otto dialed the limo driver to meet us outside. Sherry and I browsed through a jewelry store within the hotel. I pointed out to the highly-detailed wedding band with intricate diamond design. It was very expensive.

"No." Sherry said simply. She kept browsing as I watched her confused.

"What?"

"I thought diamonds were a girl's best friend?"

"You're my best friend. I don't need a diamond to define your love for me." She pointed at a simple band with a single diamond.

"That's the one I want." I eyed her. Her eyes were lit up with pure happiness at the sight of the ring.

"Alright." I motioned to the salesman. I bought her the ring and slipped on her finger. It fit perfectly. We walked outside to see the limo was ready. We were the last in. Sherry showed the girls the ring and even Clio loved the simplicity of it.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**__**  
**__**We're looking for something dumb to do.**__**  
**__**Hey baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**__**  
**__**Or is it this dancing juice?**__**  
**__**Who cares baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**_

"Hey Jonny," Otto said to the limo driver. Sherry clung on to me as we admired her ring.

"What up sir." I liked the informality mixed with formality.

"What's a good wedding chapel?"

"You getting married on your birthday boy? You sure about that boy?"

"Not me man, Samuel here." Otto pointed towards me. I nodded realizing that he paying more attention to the traffic of the strip than who's getting married.

"Oh, you guys sure you're ready for marriage." Sherry looked up at me and grinned.

"We're so fuckin' ready."

"Alright, I know a perfect place. It's where I married my lovely wife." The driver rolled the window separating us from him.

"You guys are actually going through with this?" Reggie asked us seriously.

"Yeah." We said in unison.

"Really?" The purpled-hair asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"You guys sure?" She gave us a stern stare.

"Yeah."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes!" We said together.

"Geez, Reg, stop it. We're getting married." Her serious face turned into a smile.

"Awesome! I knew you'd get married first. Otto, Twist, you guys owe me 100 bucks each." The other two groaned.

"You guys made a bet that we'd get married in Vegas?" They shook their heads.

"Nah, originally Ottoman bet that you'd get married last. I thought you'd never get married." Reggie elbowed her boyfriend.

"Twister!" The rocket siblings sang in unity.

"—Ow, what?" Otto rolled his eyes as Trish laughed beside him.

"Honestly…" Reggie whispered.

"Anyways, then I told Reggie and she wanted in. She bet that you would be the first to be married."

"Well thanks Reg for the support." I guess. I shook my head. These are my best friends. Through thick and thin for thirteen years, we've been together. They may whomp on me, but they have proved to me that they were always there for me. I smiled at them.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys are going be here for me."

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**__**  
**__**So whatcha wanna do?**__**Let's just run girl.**__**  
**__**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**__**  
**__**No, I won't blame you;**__**It was fun girl.**_

"Hey Sher," I whispered into her ear.

"Yeah?" She whispered back. We were still driving around. The others were in pleasant conversation, but Sherry and I stayed in our own world.

"Even if this doesn't work out, I'm really glad."

"What do you mean?" she looked up at me confused.

"I love you."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I guess what I mean is, if our marriage doesn't work out, I will be happy that I even had the chance to marry you." I smiled. She shook her head.

"Sammie, this is gonna work out."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She kissed me again. I pulled her into my lap and we kissed some more.

"Go Sam!" Twister yelled in the background. I flipped him off and continued to kiss my girl when the limo stopped.

"We're here!" Jonny yelled. Sherry and I ceased kissing. The eight of us piled out of the car. 'The Little White Chapel.' This place sounded eerily familiar. Didn't Britney Spears get married here? The Hangover? I don't know. Whatever. Sherry interlocked her fingers into mine as we walked into the building. The lobby was red and tacky, but what did I expect? We walked up to the counter.

"Good evening! I'm Eddie! What could I do for you?" A hairy man with a heavy accent beamed at us.

"I'd like a wedding for my boy over here." Otto said proudly pointing at me.

"Of course of course." He pointed to a door. "Ladies over there." The girls smirked at Sherry.

"The bride can't see the groom!" Clio exclaimed as she took my girl out of my sight. The girls giggled and followed each other into the room the guy pointed for them to go.

"You the lucky groom?" I turned around. Eddie stared at me.

"Yeah."

"Hot girl. Just meet her?"

"Nah, I've known her since I was nine."

"Good, good. Most of these impromptu marriages don't work unless the couple are in an actually relationship."

"Thanks for the advice bro."

"So what it'll it be?"

"I have no idea. The bride disappeared, so I can't get her input." The guy handed me the booklet with all the offers. There were two in the pile, so I handed Trent the second one.

"Trent, do me a favor. Go to the girl's room and hand Sherry this. Tell her she could pick any wedding she wants; I'll pay for it." Trent nodded and walked into the girl's room.

"Man Sammie, I can't believe you're actually going through with this."

"Yeah. Who knew you had it in you."

"Thanks guys."

"No seriously, you have given me the best present ever."

"Go on." I looked at him curiously.

"I mean, this whole time I've known you, you're been the one who always seemed to be in complete control."

"Yeah, usually Otto and I do the stupid things."

"Are you saying me wanting to marry my girlfriend of seven years is a stupid idea?"

"No, getting married in Vegas is."

"Come on Sammie, this is the craziest thing you've ever done!"

"No, remember when we stole that electrical skateboard and I broke my arm? Or when we snuck out of our houses after midnight and got caught by Officer Shirley? How about that time when we drained the water out of the Simpletons pool and flooded you basement? Or when we raced Lars and his minions down the California Incline? Or how about when—"

"Sam, you seriously think that the crazy shit we did when we were younger compares to this?" I sighed. They were right, silly childhood antics were nothing compared to getting married in Vegas.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed and smiled.

"I'm glad you guys are here for me."

"Of course man, you're our bro!"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, I would've never had the guts to graduate early."

"I got a little confession, but you can't tell anyone." I used the 'come hither' motion with my finger. They leaned in closer.

"I loved being the 'Squid'." They exploded into laughter. Otto pulled me into a headlock while Twister ruffled my hair.

"Squid!" They exclaimed. We all laughed together as they continued to noogie me.

"Boys." We heard a voice mutter. We looked up and saw Reggie staring down on us. We paused.

"Reggie?" We said in unison.

"How smart of you."

"Where's Trent?" Twister asked. Otto smiled. I think he liked the idea of having Reggie out here with us than Trent.

"And why aren't you with the girls?" I asked my own question. She beamed.

"Well, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't stand by your side during your wedding?" She leaned forward and hugged me. I returned her embrace.

"Thank Reg."

"Anything for you. You're my best friend!"

"Hey!" the other yelled. She shrugged.

"What?"

"What about us?"

"What about you two?" the boys stared her down. She sighed. She placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Otto, you're my brother, my blood for life. We have a special bond that no one could ever penetrate. I love you like no other." She softly squeezed his shoulder. Then she turned to Twister.

"Twister, you're my boyfriend. Of course we have a special bond. We not only connect on an emotional level, but on a physical level." She winked at him whilst Otto and I gagged. "I love you more than I could ever loved another else." He kissed her forehead. She pulled him into a hug, but turned her head towards me.

"But Sammie, you're my best friend. You were there for me, even when these two weren't. When I couldn't turn to Otto or Twist, I knew you would always be there for me. When I need to talk about something, you're the first person I think of. Not only being the one person I want to confide in. You're the first person I think of to hang out with. You're only person worth staying up all night skyping to have a simple conversation. Man, Sammie, we share a different kind of love. You're my best friend." I couldn't help to smile.

"Thanks Reggie. That means a lot to me." It did. I'm really touched.

"Reg, will you be my best man?" She smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love too!" She pulled me into her hug with Twister. The two welcomed me into their arms.

"Aw man, don't leave me alone!" Otto jumped into the group hug.

"Friends forever guys!" Twister cried his voice cracking. We laughed, just like old times.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**__**  
**__**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**__**  
**__**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**__**  
**__**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**__**  
**__**We're looking for something dumb to do.**__**  
**__**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.**_

It was in eighth grade when I realized I had a huge crush on Sherry. Even then, I wasn't too sure about her. She was different. Sure, I had crushes before. There was Linda Jo from Kansas and Reggie for the first two days I met her. I also had a crush on Clio for a little bit, but Sherry was completely different. Around her, I turned into mush. She was pretty and smart. She could easy read me. Unlike the gang, she could easy read my emotions. When I'm upset, she's the first person who could tell by just looking at me. It was easy to open my heart to in her, but soon enough I realized I was falling for her. I started to get more nervous around her. She'd call me every night, but talking to her in person was hard. My sentences were incoherent and most of the time, never made sense. She thought it was because I was embarrassed to have a girl friend; thankfully, she never realized I had a huge crush on her.

I wanted to confide to the guys about her, but at the time, they were still weren't into girls. Reggie on the other hand, she started liking guys already. She and Trent had a thing. It was easy to talk to Reg. It's always been easy. She never judged me nor did she bust on me. She was always patient and listening to me. So when I told her about my crush on Sherry, she agreed to help me. Reggie proved to be a huge help. Not only did she give advice on how to act around her, she also kept tabs on Sherry's love live. Considering we were 13, we didn't have much of love lives. When I first realized I liked her, I wanted to tell her right away, but Reg advised against it. She told me to wait for the perfect opportunity. I had to wait until the Homecoming dace the next year. With the help of Reggie and Trish, who Reggie enlisted to help me, we devised a plan to ask Sherry to come to the dance with me.

We decide asking in a cute way would be best. During homeroom, Reggie handed Sherry a teddy bear from Build-a-Bear. We made a recording using Trish's voice to meet her secret admirer at the beach. Then throughout the day, she received roses in each one of her classes. Then after school, Reggie and I rushed to the beach. With the help of Twister, he quickly created turtle in the sand, Sherry's favorite animal. I stuck my surfboard into the ground and taped the words homecoming. I had another bouquet of flowers. I waited for an hour for Sherry. When she finally showed up, she smiled. She ran up to me, gave me the tightest hug, and immediately said yes.

During the dance, we danced and had a good time. We went with Reggie and Trish. Trish went with Trent, thus beginning their four year on-and-off relationship. Reggie went with this guy named Robbie from her Biology class. They never went out again after that night. After the dance, we all decided to sleepover at the Rocket's house with the exception of Robbie (Raymundo wasn't down to have Reggie's date sleeping over). The Simpletons were out of town, so after Raymundo fell asleep, we along with Twist and Otto snuck into the Simpletons' pool. I jailbroke the lights and had the lights in the pool perform a light show. We all fooled around in the pool for hours. After the first hour however, Sherry asked if I wanted to go for a walk. I was nervous, but Reggie and Trish encouraged me to go for it. I instructed Reggie how to turn off the lights, and we were off.

We walked to the beach making small conversation the whole time. We talked the Trish-Trent Situation, sports, and school. We only intended to stay for a little bit, but we ended up watching the sun rising.

"We should go, Sher," I said getting up from where I was sitting. She grabbed my hand.

"Wait Sammie," she pulled me back down.

"Let's just wait until after the sunrise." I sighed and nodded. She squeezed my hand but didn't let go. She smiled and turned her attention back into rising star. I stared at her. She had looked stunning at the dance the night before. She wore make-up, but it wasn't as caked on like the other girls. It was long gone by now though. Her hair, which was in curls that framed her face in the beginning of the night, was tied in a loose bun at the base of her neck. She was gorgeous last night, but with the sun appearing in the background, wind blowing through her hair, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Thanks." She looked me in the eye with confusion.

"For what?"

"For being my date tonight." She beamed and placed her other hand on top of our locked hands.

"I was really glad you asked me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were the only guy I wanted to go with." I my jaw dropped. She giggled and used the hand that wasn't intertwined with mine to pull it back up.

"I like you Sammie." I was speechless. Did she just say that? I've always wanted her to say that, but I never thought that she would. She likes me? I can't believe it. She kept smiling and kissed my cheek.

"I like you a lot Sam." She turned to the sunrise. I was still at lost for words.

"The sunrise is beautiful." She noted. I took a deep breath, finding my voice.

"Not as beautiful as you." She sharply turned her head back at me.

"I like you too. I've liked you for a while now."

"I know."

"I mean it though, I really like you. I think you're the most incredible person ever. You're sweet and funny, smart and pretty. I can talk to you easily and—"

"Sammie, I like you the same way."

"You do." She nodded.

"I have for a long time." We sat in silence. She rested her head on my shoulder. The sun was fully shining.

"So, will you be my girl then?" She didn't say anything at first.

"Yes."

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**__**  
**__**Or is it this dancing juice?**__**  
**__**Who cares baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Just say I do,**__**  
**__**Tell me right now baby,**__**  
**__**Tell me right now baby.**_

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." I scowled as I tugged on my baby blue tuxedo. I didn't see what was wrong with what I was wearing before. I looked over to Twister and Otto who shared the same disgust looks at me. Reggie, who stood right next to me, smiled. Since she was a girl, she didn't have to wear the repulsive tux. She was lucky; she just wore the baby blue bow tie.

"It's for Sherry." Reggie remarked. I stuck my tongue at her. She laughed. The organ blast 'The Wedding March'. I stared down the aisle and saw Clio walking down with a fake bouquet of flowers. She was followed by Trish with a similar bouquet. Then it was Trent and Sherry. Since Sherry had no one to walk her down, Trent volunteered to do it. 'A girl shouldn't walk herself down the aisle,' he said. Sherry agreed.

I don't know what it was, but Sherry looked ten times more beautiful as she ever did. She wore a thin white veil over her face. When she and Trent reached me, he handed her hand into mine.

"Take care of her." Trent said in true fatherly fashion.

"I will," I replied. My girl smiled at me. We tightened our grip on each other and turned to Eddie.

"Ladies and Gents, we be gathered here today, to witness these two partake in the holy ceremony of Matrimony." Blah Blah blah. Eddie went on for another 30 minutes saying pointless things until he got to the good stuff.

"Samuel Nathaniel Dullard, do you take Sherry Ann Chin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." She smiled brightly at me, gripping my hand tightly.

"And do you, Sherry Ann Chin, wish to take Samuel Nathaniel Dullard to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and too hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." I let out a deep breath and smiled.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Nevada, I'm glad to pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Sammie!" She squealed before engulfing her lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around the small of her back and lifted her off her feet. I heard the gang cheering in the background.

I think, this is the best night of my life.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**__**  
**__**We're looking for something dumb to do.**__**  
**__**Hey baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**__**  
**__**Or is it this dancing juice?**__**  
**__**Who cares baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**_

Ow. Ow. Ow. My fuckin' head. Fuckin' Hangovers. Damn, what the hell did I fuckin' drink last night. Well, there were the shots, a lot of them, and there were—oh fuck, forget it. I drank way too much. I sat up on the bed and realized I was naked. God, what happened last night?

Okay. Pre-gaming here.

Dinner at Caesar's Palace.

Casino at MGM.

Club at Luxor.

Wedding at some cheap chapel.

More clubbing at New York New York.

Drinks and swimming at the suite.

Wait what? Wedding, who got married again? It couldn't be Otto because Trish wouldn't marry him; couldn't be Twister because he's scared of marriage; and sure as hell couldn't be Clio because she only brought Trent so she could get laid. So… who was it? I looked down at my sleeping girl. She was laying on her stomach, her head on her pillow, hugging the life out of another pillow. She was smiling in her slumber. I noticed she was also naked. At least I got some. She started to stir. I stroke her head and leaned down to kiss her nose.

"Sam?"

"Morning love." She gave me a sleepy smile turning over.

"My head hurts."

"You and me both." I laughed quietly. She ran her hand over her face and stopped to stare at her hand. I was staring at it too. On the ring finger of her left hand was a simple wedding band. I guess we were the ones who got married.

"Did we?" Her voice faded.

"I think so." She sat up and faced me.

"Man we must have been trashed."

"Forreal."

"Well," She paused and kissed my shoulder.

"I guess if I had to stupidly marry someone in Vegas, I'm glad it's you." I grinned.

"I agree _wifey_." She pushed me onto my back and kissed me. I guess being married wouldn't be so bad. She pulled up from the kiss.

"So how are we gonna tell your mom?"

"No fuckin' clue."

* * *

Author's Note: Whooooooooooooo! Sam &Sherry story completed. Weak ending. I'm just not good at endings! XD Reggie's story is next to whoever cares. :) Review.


End file.
